


Hush

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "caught in the act" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Justin was almost asleep when he felt Brian’s hand run down his body, briefly cupping his cock before coming to rest on his hip. Brian kissed him, licking Justin’s lips and them his own, his mouth warm and wet. Justin’s lips parted and he sighed, turning toward Brian just as he moved his mouth to Justin’s jaw, kissing his way down his neck.

Brian’s cock pressed against Justin, already hot and hard, and that was enough to make Justin hard too. Justin shifted so their cocks brushed against each other then bit back a protest when Brian briefly pulled away. Reaching between them, Brian wrapped his hand, already slick with lube, around their cocks. As he stroked them together, he leaned down and sucked hard on skin just below Justin’s collarbone.

Justin moaned and pushed into Brian’s grip. Brian bit him sharply causing Justin’s cock to throb.

“Like that?” Brian teased, loosening his grip and slowing his hand till he was barley moving.

“Fuck you,” Justin replied, but without any heat. He wrapped his hand around Brian’s and began moving them in a steady rhythm. After a week alone, he was in no hurry for this to end. He spent the time painting like crazy, rarely even bothering to jerk off while Brian had been in Canada with Gus.

Gus! Justin’s eyes snapped open, and he pushed Brian away. “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed.

“That should be pretty obvious.”

Even in the dark, Justin could feel the way Brian was looking at him, like he was a complete idiot. “What about Gus?”

“He’s sound asleep. Even as loud as you get, he won’t hear you.”

”That’s not what I mean.” But just thinking about it made Justin blush. “This is his first night at the house. What if he wakes up and gets scared or confused and comes looking for you?”

“He won’t. You saw him, he’s dead to the world.” Brian reached for him, but Justin moved back. 

“He might.”

Brian flopped onto his back. “You’re being ridiculous. He’s not coming in here. And even if he did, what’s the big deal. I’m sure he’s walked in on the munchers going at it before.”

“That’s different,” Justin protest.

“What, it’s okay to see Melanie eating Lindsay out, but seeing my dick up your ass is going to traumatize him?”

“Well, now that you’ve completely ruined the mood, let’s go to sleep.”

“You’re not getting off that easy, Sunshine.” Brian brought Justin’s hand to his still hard cock. “Stop being such a prude.”

“Brian, we’ve fucked in front of most of gay Pittsburgh and in more public places than I can remember so not wanting to get caught by your son does not make me a prude.”

“It’s not like we never fucked at the loft when Gus was there.”

“He was a baby! He couldn’t go anywhere.”

“You do realize that we could have fucked already, and Gus is _still_ asleep.”

Justin rolled his eyes and turned onto his side, away from Brian. “Go jerk off in the bathroom.”

Brian huffed loudly, but didn’t say anything, and Justin began to relax. After a few moments of silence, he heard Brian moving around. He quickly realized Brian was jerking off. He could hear his hand moving, slowly at first then faster. His own cock grew hard again, and Justin clenched his fists to keep from touching himself.

Justin tried to ignore Brian, but he heard Brian’s breath hitched every few strokes and knew Brian was squeezing his cock to keep himself from coming. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Brian’s cock, tip flushed and wet as it pushed out of his fist.

The Brian was behind him, cock resting along the cleft of his ass, and Justin couldn’t help pushing back against him.

“Open your eyes. You can see the door, right?”

Justin nodded.

“Good.”

Brian’s hand replaced his cock. He teased Justin’s hole with his fingertips before pressing one, then two fingers inside him. Justin’s moaned loudly.

“Shhh,” Brian held his fingers still. “I want you to watch the door, and if you see it open, we’ll stop. But you have to be very quiet and listen too. Understand?”

Justin nodded again, and Brian twisted his fingers inside him. Brian added a third finger, and as he began to slide them in and out of Justin’s hole, pressing in deeper each time, Justin could hear him jerking off again. With Brian pressed behind him, leg thrown over his, Justin could feel Brian’s hand moving with short and sharp strokes. Justin’s reached for his own cock, stroking it with the same rhythm.

Biting back a moan, Justin let his eyes drift shut before forcing them back open when Brian pulled his fingers out and growled, “Eyes open,” against his ear.

“Bastard,” Justin muttered under his breath.

“Quiet,” Brian reminded him with a light slap on his hip before pressing his fingers back inside, twisting them and pressing even deeper. Justin pushed back and squeezed his ass around Brian’s fingers. He felt Brian’s hand still then his come hit Justin’s thigh. Justin’s hips jerked, and he came with a muffled shout.

When Gus knocked on their door the next morning, Justin pulled on the pants Brian threw him and cheerfully called for Gus to come in, completely ignoring Brian’s sarcastic, “That was close. A few _hours_ earlier and he would have caught us.”


End file.
